Redemption
by daemon-angelus
Summary: The Sacred Order is no more holy. Ky Kiske is nothing more than a pawn in the leader's hands. Can a Gear let him see the light again? But what if she belongs to Sol? Ky x Millia x Sol
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

**by daemon angelus**

**Chapter 1: Chaotic Order**

dae: this is my first ggx fic. be gentle! i did not complete the game (i play it in the arcade) so i'm not very sure of the details. some of the characters (especially dark) may seem abit OOC. i apologise if it pisses anybody off. this fic is also slightly AU (because of my pathetic excuse of not completing the game and not playing all the other gg games!) please fogive this pathetic excuse of a writer -bows-

**disclaimer: **i do not own guilty gear x or dnangel. forgot who does.

* * *

The sky was a menacing ash, clouds as dark as night streamed across, fueled by the ruthless wind. The storm was gathering, nature was about to unleash its awesome power on her child below - the earth. Slowly, the tone of the heavens grew grimmer, a black hawk barely visible against the ebony skies. Letting out a shrill and anguished cry, the piercing sound reached the ears of a certain crusader. Cerulean and emerald eyes gazed at the majestic bird of prey, wishing he could be as free as the wandering bird. The knight's cobalt and alabaster uniform billowed around him, Furaiken glowing an eerie blue. It was as if the sword was awakening, summoned by the deafening sound it was name after. Golden blonde locks waved around furiously in the ferocious wind, the icy droplets of rain slowly accumulating on the Frenchman's fair skin. Sighing, the Parisian trudged up the steps towards the building he was once proud of. The headquarters of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights in Paris, France.

Entering the gloomy establishment, the knight fixed his gaze on the floor, refusing to acknowledge any of his fellow colleagues.

_The once proud and glorious Order... has now been reduced to corruption, greed and evil. I am no more the knight I used to be. I am no more a Holy Knight. By position I still am but the outside world does not know of what goes on around this wretched building anymore... Ever since the Crusades..._

"Ky!"

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts. Blinking, he found the owner of the voice who had just addressed him. Not someone he actually wanted to hang around with.

The young man approached the knight, lavender bangs covering his maroon orbs slightly. A small smile tugged at Ky's lips as he met the gaze of his superior - the current head of the Order, Dark Mousey. Dark was about Ky's age but the two were as different as fire and ice. The leather clad Japanese was crafty and behind his charming smile was the face of the devil. Armed with a well-toned physique and mastery of countless martial arts, Dark wasn't someone you wanted to piss off early in the morning. The exact reason Ky allowed him to redirect him, roughly, to his office.

The Parisian didn't bother with mannerisms, something he held dear in a time long forgotten. Times had change. Ky Kiske was not the knight he used to be. Eyeing his superior with his different coloured eyes, Ky waited patiently for the young man's explanation. He secretly wished Dark was going to tell him to leave the Order or related news. Despite being the leader of this place once, Ky could not hold back his disgust and sadness for what the Order had been turned into. Unfortunately, Dark wasn't going to fulfil Ky's wish that easily.

"We're getting a new one today. Heard she's quite a tough one. Insane hair or something like that. She's coming in about half an hour. Meet at the usual place. Dismissed."

The French saluted and walked out of the dim office. Refraining from meeting the eyes of his other co-workers, Ky quickly headed for the lift. As the metallic machinery brought him to the lowest depths of the building, he reviewed what Dark had said about the newcomer.

_Female... quite hard to handle... her hair has special powers. Better make note of that when facing her. She may be temperamental. Anger could boost her strength. _He scowled. _The others better not anger her... like the last one._

Ky shuddered at the memory. The last prisoner who had arrived literally tore two of the workers apart after they taunted her with insults and whistles. That was how bad things were at the Order. The workers, not worthy to be addressed as knights, often abused the prisoners here. In more ways than one. Most of the time, they got away with it, which angered Ky to no end. Sometimes, they didn't get away. Alive. And that was when the prisoner would be executed. Even if it wasn't his or her fault. But Ky knew. They deserved it. Not the prisoners, the workers. They were the ones who angered the caged Gears in the first place.

A sharp 'ding' brought the knight back to reality. Stepping out of the metallic box, he emerged in a dimly lit corridor. The narrow pathway was made of steel and the end of the hallway was shrouded in darkness. Yet, Ky felt no fear or anxiety. He had been through here numerous times, all the while with a Gear prisoner, brought here for study and experimenting. The Gears were gone, or so the public believed. There were still a few rogue ones out there and the Order's mission was to capture and imprison them. Much like during the Crusades, except that the Order now served a darker purpose. Decoding the Gears so as to improve the human body. That was the vile work the Order had to perform in present times. He hated it. He hated it to the core. But he wasn't the leader anymore. And he was in no position to protest.

Abruptly, the steel corridor ended in a single sliding door. Calmly sliding an ID card through the reader, Ky walked through the threshold and into the bright light of a loading bay.

* * *

_Where am I?_

The young women blinked, her turquoise eyes not accustomed to the darkness of the moving vehicle. Still groggy from the sleeping drug they had injected her with, the Gear attempted to sit up. However, she realised that she had been bounded at the hands and feet, making it impossible for her to even move. She bit her bottom lip, the tight chains around her limbs cutting into her delicate and dirty skin. Her lithe body was exhausted, more from the drug than the fight she had put up before they captured her. Trying to summon her hair, she discovered that the drug had also temporarily sealed its powers. They were as good as normal hair. Dead. Fear wrapping its cold fingers around her heart, the Gear shut her eyes, tears brimming on the edge of her azure orbs.

_Where are they taking me? And where are you... will you come? To save me? Like you did after I died..._

Crystalline tears streaked down her cheeks, the flame of determination slowly extinguishing from her mind. He had been there to save her before, after Zato-One's organisation had turned her into a Gear. He had given her a new life and a new purpose for living. Together with him. But he wasn't here. He wasn't here to rescue her like he did before. Was he going to allow her to die again? The tears flowed freely as she let out a choked sob. The uncertainty was killing her, more than the pain caused by the binds and the drug circulating inside her body, numbing her slowly. Would he come again?

_Sol..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption**

**by daemon angelus**

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

dae: chappie 2 on the way! wanna give my thanks to Mouse for reviewing and pointing out the plot errors.. -nervous laugh- thanks ALOT for telling me all that stuff i was unsure of especially the sacred order bit! but erm like i said, this fic is slightly AU so lets just take it that the sacred order is still alive and kicking and that our dear millia is a gear (if not the relation won't be so special.. haha) but thanks for your helpful info! now i won't have to go around like an idiot when it comes to the grittier details about ggx..

so here a few notes:

in this story, the sacred order is still around, just more evil. and millia is a full-fledged gear, turned into one by zato-one rather unwillingly. she still has the enchanted hair though.

ook now that that's all cleared up, on to the story! oh wait.. darn the disclaimer.

**disclaimer: **nope don't own ggx or dnangel... if i did, i would make sure that ggx ky's starting/victory pic would be in ALL the gg games xp

* * *

Steel blue eyes stared blankly out of the window, a veil of rain distorting the buildings before him. Long, dark brown hair lay limp on the dirty couch, the red headband casting a mysterious shadow over the man's downcast eyes. His treasured weapon, the sword called Fireseal, lay propped against the same couch, Fuenken silent in the sound of rain. The prototype Gear clenched his large fist into a ball, pain and frustration ripping his heart apart.

_Why... how could this happen? I thought we were free... so why have they taken you again?_

The crimson 'Rock You' headband slid lower down Sol Badguy's forehead, completely covering his sapphire orbs. The two of them had came to France for a holiday, to escape from the place where harsh memories were kept. But even in this beautiful and far-off land, they were still chasing them.

A sudden knock on the regularly kicked door announced someone's arrival. Growling, the bounty hunter pushed himself out of the couch, the rusty springs creaking all the way.

_It better not be Kuradoberi..._

Flinging open the door, the Corrupted Flame was met with blood red eyes and a full head of silver hair. Snarling, he attempted to push - more like throw - the man backwards, on guard for any attacks from the ninja. The latter quickly made a sign with his hands and disappeared, materialising behind his companion with a sheepish expression on his very American face. Sol scowled as the ninja's companion smiled brightly and greeted him with a bow.

"Sol-kun! We thought you wouldn't be home! Seems like you're a little slow today huh?"

"Anji and the ninja boy," Sol ignored the protest Chipp gave and shot him a look that clearly said 'shut it'.

The fan wielder laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension between the two men. "Now, now Sol-kun, aren't you going to invite us in?"

Rolling his steel blue eyes, Sol trudged back to the stained couch, leaving the door open for Anji and Chipp. The two Japanese (well, let's just make the guy happy and call him Japanese) walked in and tried to settle down on a chair each. 'Tried' being the operative word. Both flimsy wooden chairs looked like they were about to fall apart, unable to support the two fighters' weight. Indifferent, Sol cast a suspicious glance at the two men, cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"So what brings you two here? You aren't exactly the visiting kind of people..."

The bespectacled Japanese instantly dropped his cheery expression. A solemn look plastered on his face, Anji stood and folded his arms, staring at Sol as if he were the biggest idiot in the world. When Sol's expression didn't change, Anji threw his arms up into the air and shouted some curse word in Japanese. Chipp on the other hand, stared at his friend with the same dense look on Sol's face.

"I can't believe how dense you can get..." Sol's hand stretched towards his trusted sword. "Mah, mah... well as I was saying, we were here because we have some information on where Millia-chan might be."

Rage painted the once impatient look on the Gear's face, his voice soft but dripping with venom. He already had a pretty good idea of who had taken her, all he needed was for Anji to confirm it.

"Where?"

"The Sacred Order of Holy Knights."

Stunned, steel blue eyes widened at the name of the corrupted order he had left behind. Sol had heard of how the order had changed under the rule of Dark Mousey and the rumours weren't pretty.

_I thought that shadow bastard had taken her... but Kiske's people? Fuck I didn't expect this!_

Anji caught his shocked expression and was puzzled. _Didn't he already know? _"Sol-kun, are you alright?"

The Gear didn't bother replying as he grabbed his Fuenken and headed for the door.

_Damn... wait for me Millia... I'm gonna get you back..._

Crimson orbs watched the man clad in red slam the door loudly, wincing at the sudden assault on the wooden board. Sighing, Chipp ran a gloved hand through his silver locks as he glanced at his raven haired friend, who just shrugged at the Gear's actions.

"Man, that's thanks for you."

* * *

_It's here..._

Cerulean and emerald eyes followed the armoured truck as it drove into the loading bay. The metallic covering gleamed brightly in the glaring lights of the bay, its large rubber tyres slowing to a halt in front of the knight. Ky watched cautiously as the driver and his co-worker made their way towards the back of the truck. Leaping off the elevated platform, the French joined them, his guard not letting up even the slightest bit. When facing such dangerous and often frightened weapons, one had to be extra careful. Fear was a powerful driving force and Ky still wanted to breathe the next twenty minutes.

Nodding to the two men, his grip on Furaiken tightened, ready for any sudden attacks from the captured Gear. As the back door opened, beryl and teal orbs narrowed, his slender frame dropping into a defensive stance. He sensed it, the fearful aura from the Gear. Her strength had returned, the drug had already worn off.

"Leave. Now."

His harsh tone surprised the workers but they nodded and did as they were told. The two doors remained half-opened, leaving the cargo space pitch black. Silence passed between Ky and the Gear. He couldn't see her but she was there. Her frightened aura was overwhelming.

_She'll attack for sure... fear is a powerful motivator..._

Suddenly, golden strands shot towards the knight, their ends shaping into sharp needles as they pierced through the metallic doors. Alert, Ky leaped backwards, avoiding the powerful and deadly strands of hair.

_So this is what Dark meant by 'insane hair'... but she won't last long._

Battling an opponent who used a weapon such as a sword or in this case hair, one should not be caught up with fighting the weapon itself. Instead, one should always aim for the opponent himself.

_Disable the person and you disable the weapon._

Thunderseal glowed an eerie whitish-blue, the blade crackling with lightning. Flicking his sword, Ky let loose a sharp bolt of electricity, planning to stun the Gear who was still inside the truck. That was the one mistake she made, staying in such a confined space. That was the mistake they all made and Ky had learnt to take advantage of it. The Stun Edge met its mark as a piercing scream erupted from the battered truck. Ky eyed the entrance, waiting for the Gear to make herself known. Slowly, the shadowy figure came into the light of the bay, her lithe body still harbouring sparks of blue lightning. The injured Gear leaned against the side of the truck for support, her hair twitching impatiently.

"Where... am I...? Why did you take me here!"

Beryl orbs widened as the Russian spun around in three consecutive circles, each time releasing a jade coloured and razor-sharp disc. Slicing through the air, they created a sharp sound as they approached the knight. Even though he had been a little surprised, Ky Kiske had faced countless Gears and he was ready for anything they could throw at him.

_Attacking from a distance for fear of another lightning attack? Typical... but all together useless._

Focusing on his next and final attack, the French knight was engulfed in a bright turquoise light. Just as the first emerald disc nearly sliced into him, Ky placed both his hands on his Furaiken and thrusted it forward, unleashing a large spike of holy lightning.

"Rising Force!"

The whitish-blue bolt of electricity cut through all three glowing emerald discs, each one disintegrating into nothing. Sapphire eyes stared dumbfounded as the attack raced towards her. It was nearing too quickly for her to react and even if she could, her own Iron Maiden would take too long to reach the knight. Bracing herself, the Gear was thrown backwards from the impact of the attack, electricity coursing painfully through her already exhausted body. She would have screamed from the pain, but the electricity had already numbed her brain and knocked her unconscious.

Outside the armoured truck, Ky stood motionless for a few minutes. He waited for the electricity in her body to escape into the air, not exactly keen of being in the same place with electricity and metal.

_She's more powerful than I thought... better keep an eye on her next time -_

"Excellent work Ky... I see your skills are still as sharp as ever."

The French glanced at the young man on his right out of his emerald coloured eye. Teal met maroon as Dark Mousey smirked at the knight, his leather outfit gleaming brightly under the loading bay's lights. Snapping his slender fingers, Dark eyed the truck in which the new Gear laid. A dozen men rushed to the truck, preparing to haul out the unconscious Gear. Before they could reach the entrance of the vehicle, the long blade of Furaiken stopped them in their tracks. Puzzled, the men looked at their superior, waiting for his instructions. The lavender haired man waved his hand, telling them to let the knight be. The blonde stepped into the truck and approached the motionless Gear. His expression softened when he saw her messy clothes and hair, both slightly charred from his last attack. Sighing, he made a mental note to not overdo things next time.

_I guess using Rising Force was_ _a little harsh on her..._

Placing his Thunderseal between his belt and back, Ky gently lifted the female Gear in his muscular yet slender arms. Careful not to clutch her too tightly, the slightly bashful knight made his way out of the truck and past his superior. Dark remained unfazed and his tone held no emotion.

"Be careful Ky. You don't know what you're getting into."

Ignoring the warning, Ky carried the injured Gear into the dark hallway and towards one of the cells, prisoner at the Sacred Order of Holy knights...

* * *

whoa.. think that was quite a long chappy haha. but you all may not share my views.. happy to hear what you all think about the length of the chappy! and of course the overall story... anyways smallish note: the last sentence can mean both ky and millia... yar i just LOVE hidden meanings xD see if you spot any in my upcoming chappies! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption**

**by daemon angelus**

**Chapter 3: Understanding**

dae: haha chap 3 is FINALLY underway ! erm.. yar i owe this to mouse and my friend, who's been complaining none stop. eep.

**disclaimer: **it'll be the thirteenth month of the year when i finally own ggx or dnangel.

* * *

The heavens raged on in their attempt to cover everything in a watery limbo, the darkness broken only by the occasional flash of lightning. The Gear's chiseled features were illuminated in the bright electricity, a demonic look matching his steel sapphire eyes. Fuenken glowed a fierce crimson, responding to its owner's hatred and anger. Sol Badguy was on a warpath, and anyone who stood in his way would be burnt to hell.

_Damn it all..._

Hell would have cowered under the venomous look the prototype Gear possessed, the flames of his Fireseal waiting impatiently to be released. The 'Rock You' headband attempted to shadow his eyes, covering the transformation. They were turning a menacing gold.

As the bounty hunter approached his motorcycle, crimson boots kicked up gravel and rain, the sound similar to that of crushing bones. Ebony gloves reached out to grasp the handle of the vehicle, but froze when his brain recognised another presence behind him. Annoyed, he sneered.

"Can't you see I'm busy ninja-boy?"

Blood red eyes held ferocious gold, the ninja's gaze unwavering. Slowly, Chipp shook his head as he placed a palm on Sol's shoulder. The Gear narrowed his golden eyes at the gesture, contemplating about giving the punk a taste of his Bandit Revolver. But still Chipp did not draw back.

"Whatcha wanna prove punk?"

Ash grey hair whipped round as Chipp started back towards Sol's apartment, stopping a distance away from the bounty hunter. Tilting his head back, blood red orbs met silent golden, the former narrowing in response.

"You can't even save a kitten if rage takes over you."

Cerulean lightning seperated the two men, the words hitting Sol hard. For the first time, he recognised Chipp for his abilities. Maybe not as a fighter - he was still the best - but as a man who had recovered from a fate worse than hell. Unknowingly, golden eyes lost their tone, the red headband now shadowing cool cobalt. Sol Badguy was back in control. Spitting a golb of saliva into the already soaked ground, Sol followed Chipp back to his apartment, ready to hear what amazing plan his dear friend Anji had concocted.

* * *

Time passed sluggishly in the stark cell. She didn't know how long she had been knocked out. She only knew that her whole body ached from her last battle with the handsome Frenchman. Groaning painfully, dull sapphire eyes fluttered open, her hand instinctively shielding them from the sudden burst of white light. The Gear attempted to sit up, her back leaning against the cold steel wall of the holding cell. Strands of golden blonde hair lay limp on the floor around her, dead. She felt numb, not wanting to feel anything. Grief, hatred, anger - she left them till later, when she felt ready to experience emotions again. Right now, she couldn't sense a thing.

_Dead... yet I'm still breathing..._

A bitter laugh escaped her throat, azure orbs taking in her surroundings more. The knights had placed her in a holding cell of some sort, icy metallic walls glaring back at her. A single window made out of thick glass connected her to the world outside. It wasn't much anyway. The corridor that led away from her cell was shrouded in darkness, barely any light from her cell able to break through the abyss.

_Prisoner in this horrid place... why couldn't they have just killed me? It wouldn't make much of a difference anyway..._

A dull sound interrupted her thoughts. Tilting her head back towards the window, sapphire eyes widened as they met teal.

_The knight?_

He knocked on the glass panel again, his other hand pointing towards his left. She followed his outstretched finger, and saw the faint outline of a sliding door. It was the same metallic colour as the rest of the cell, little wonder why she didn't notice it before. Summoning whatever strength she had left, Millia nodded at the French, allowing him to enter the cell. Briefly, the Russian shut her tired sapphire eyes. They hurt from the shine of the metallic walls and the lack of moisture.

"Are you all right?"

Her eyelids cracked open to reveal the knight crouching in front of her, not near enough to alarm her, but still close enough to be considered friendly. Somehow, his gentle and concerned voice gave her new strength, her weariness vanishing as she gazed at his handsome features. Never once in her life was she showed concern, never once did someone care for her. He did, but it usually came out rough and enigmatic. Sometimes she wondered if he really cared for her at all.

_If you do, then where are you now?_

Lost in her own thoughts, Millia blinked back into reality when she felt something warm on her forehead. Puzzled, she glanced up, and saw his hand placed there. If it had been anyone else, the person would have been slashed with hair by now. A slight tinge of roseate clung to her cheeks as the crusader's hand remained there, the Gear still a little unfamiliar to a human's touch.

"What are - "

The blonde smiled as he quickly withdrew his hand. "No fever, that's good."

A small smile tugged at her lips, content that there was someone here that wasn't an asshole. Muttering a thank you, her gaze wandered around the cell, willing to look anywhere other than those mesmerising beryl orbs. Warmth spread through her numb body, the shade of pink still lingering on her cheeks. Other than Sol, this knight was the only other person she took an instant liking to.

_But he's a human..._

_So what?_

_Human's hate Gears... remember..._

_No... shut up..._

The pain returned. Torturous memories ripped through her heart, her face contracting into a look of horror and agony. Hot tears burned at her eyes, threatening to fall. Voices haunted her, voices that hated her.

"Millia?"

Teary sapphire snapped open in shock. Tentatively, the Gear faced the knight, her features pale from the memories that haunted her. Dark memories of people who resented her, just because she was a Gear. They created her, made her who she was, and yet they rejected her, treating her like dirt. Unable to hold back, Millia let out a choked sob, crystalline tears flowing down her face. Torn, her heart begged for comfort as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

_Just let me borrow your warmth for a while... just this once..._

Though surprised, Ky glanced down at her petite frame, her shoulders quivering from her crying. He felt it, her sadness, her pain, the emptiness in her heart. He knew what it was like, to have nothing to live for anymore. He had been there before.

Hesitantly, slender arms wrapped around the fragile Gear in a soft embrace, hoping to provide her with the comfort she needed. But there was something nagging at him, a feeling that he was being watched.

Ky Kiske never realised Millia's cell had a security camera that provided live feed back to Dark's office.

* * *

well chappie 3's done. think this chap aint as great as the other two. think i'm starting to lose it. argh ! anyways, let me try and slightly explain what's going on in here.

- sol wants to (recklessly) attack the sacred order building, being the hot-headed person he is. but chipp manages to persuade him to calm down and think of a plan first. well its anji who'll be thinking of the plan but hey.

- millia is touched by ky's concern for her. yar its not much, but considering sol's the only person who ever showed her ANY concern, i guess its alot. moreover, ky's a total stranger to her so i guess it had quite an impact on her.

- aww.. isnt ky just a softie? hehe.. love has to start somewhere right?

just click that tiny purple button down there. yes thats the one ! to give this writer some motivation to continue with this story.. pretty please? haha


End file.
